goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Throws Alex Kimble Up to the Sun / Denise Kimble Saves Alex Kimble / Mundy Gets Grounded
Mundy Throws Alex Kimble Up to the Sun / Denise Kimble Saves Alex Kimble / Mundy Gets Grounded'is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 23rd 2019 Cast * Mundy-Eric * Alex Kimble-Paul, Kidaroo * Denise Kimble-Julie * Mundy's Dad-Alan * Mundy's Mom-Kate Transcript '(Mundy was very angry about Alex Kimble) Mundy: Man! I hate Alex Kimble because he's the makes grounded videos for a few years! What should I do? I know! I will throw Alex up to the sun. Hahahahahaha! (Then Mundy went off to find Alex Kimble, and then he walked over to the spot where Alex Kimble was standing, and quick as a flash he picked Alex Kimble up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air.) Alex Kimble: Hey! Let me go! (Kidaroo's voice) LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Mundy: No. I won't let you go. You are making grounded videos for a few years. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! (Mundy began to swing Alex round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Alex was just a blurry circle going round and round Mundy's head) (Suddenly, Mundy let go of Alex's leg, and Alex went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last...) (With the most tremendous BANG! Alex crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Mundy, and he ate it up) Mundy: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! (Then Mundy cheered) Mundy: Yaaaaaay! Alex Kimble is dead for good! He'll never bother me ever again! (But Denise Kimble pops in as scary sound plays) Mundy: Oh no, it's Denise Kimble. Denise Kimble: THAT'S RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU THROW MY BROTHER UP TO THE SUN. THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO USE THIS LEVEL UP MUSHROOM TO REVIVE ALEX KIMBLE FROM YOUR SOUL ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU F***ING C***SUCKER. Mundy: No (x20). (After being revived) Alex Kimble: Thank you for reviving Denise Kimble, you're the best sister ever. Denise Kimble: You're welcome. Mundy: You Motherf***er, how dare you revive Alex Kimble, I already kill him. Denise Kimble: It's too late for that. Now I'm calling your father about this. (on phone) Hello, it's this, Mundy's dad, your son just threw Alex Kimble up to the sun Mundy's Dad: What, he is so grounded for a whole month, thanks for telling me that. Denise Kimble: Thank you, bye. Alex Kimble: Go home right now. (Back home, Mundy's dad was furious and upset with Mundy.) Mundy's dad: Conrad, I can't believe you throw Alex Kimble up to the hot sun until Denise Kimble saves him by using the level us mushroom form your soul!? He didn't do anything wrong. But where did you get the idea from? Mundy: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. Mundy's Dad: What, who told you that? Mundy: I think Gelman plan for this! I really hate Alex Kimble, because he sucks. He's makes grounded videos for too much long! Mundy's Dad: Well that's too bad! Now everyone almost reacted to his death until Denise Kimble revived him but he is okay, thanks to you! So no more killings! Mundy's Mom: Also, you have no right to throw up Alex Kimble up to the sun. Mundy: Mom, what are you doing here? Mundy's Mom: I've just been out shopping, but thank you for asking! For that's, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Mundy's Dad: Go to your room right now! (Mundy went up to his room, crying) Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff